The Next Digidestiny
by Echoes of the Mind
Summary: What if during the final battle with Maolmyotismon, something wierd happened, and now the digidestined were traped in the future. Now they must fight to save themselves and the world once more, but can they bring about the proficy that has been fortold an
1. The Begining

THE NEXT DIGIDESTENY  
PART 1  
THE BEGINING  
  
Intro-  
Hey there! My name is Mike for the few that might care. This is the first of what I hope to be many fan-fics I write. The story as you will easily figure out, happens at the end of 02. Now it's time for the usual speech. I don't own Digimon or have any thing to do with its production. I am simply writing this for fun and hopefully a little respect and admiration of those who read it. If you like what you read here, give me feed back at ssj3ghan@hotmail.com. So it begins...  
  
  
Malomyotusmon is being beat back by the light of the digivices. He is weak and getting weaker. The battle has been raging for a while now. Everyone is tiered. Imperialdramon Is firing his positron laser as hard as he can, but is getting little result. Suddenly the light gives to him a new weapon.  
"GIGA CANNON!" he screams. The bright beam of light pierces Malomyotusmons' body. He screams out in a mixture of pain and disbelief. He is blown to digibits, but the beam keeps going.   
"It's headed straight for the digiport to the real world!" yells TK. "We have to stop that beam before it gets through. Who knows what kind of damage it could do to the real world?" The rest of the team quickly agrees. The digidestined and their Digimon climb onto Imperialdramons' back and they fly straight for it.   
"If we hit it with all we got, we may stop it," says Davis. "It's our only hope," adds Ken. TK looks at all of them slowly and purposefully. "Lets go for it."  
Imperialdramon is racing past the laser beam. He grinds to a halt in the middle of the digiport. "Go help him Silphymon!" yell Kari and Yolie in unison. "You too, Shakuamon!" add TK and Cody.  
All three DNA digimon turn to face the speeding blast.  
"Do it now!" all six kids yell at the same time.  
  
Justice Beam!  
Static Force!  
Positron Laser!  
All three attacks combine into a super beam. They speed down at the approaching giga blast. "Keep your fingers crossed." Says Kari. " I know this can work!" screams TK.  
The two beams collide in the air. The collision causes an enormous explosion. The light could be seen for miles in both worlds. Moments later a shockwave emerges from the light. "Move it now or we're toast!" screams Yolie. As they turn to escape, the shockwave hits the digiport. The whole thing starts to flicker. The light goes from white, to red, to blue to yellow. The shock wave knocks the Digidestined and their digimon through the strange new digiport. They fly back ward through the hole in space. They fall for what felt like an eternity but was really only three seconds. They fell through another hole in space and hit the ground hard. They woke up hours later. Davis was the first to come out of it.  
"Ugh. Guess Jun was right, I do have a thick head. Good for me. To bad it won't stop throbbing." He slowly stands up and looks around. As he does, he notecases that all the digimon have gone back to their in training forms. He quickly runs over to Demiveemon.   
"Are you ok?" he asks the little blue digimon.  
" I'll be fine as soon as he world stops spinning. By the way, where are we? It looks kind of like the digiworld, but different," he says.  
"I don't know either, but we better wake up the others. We may need their help soon in case something goes wrong." "Right!" replies the always-energetic digimon.   
They quickly make their way around the group, waking the other digidestined one by one (guess who Davis woke up first.). When they were all awake they built a small fire and began to talk.  
"Ok," said TK, "We have no idea where we are or how to get back. This is all Déjà vu. It's like when we first came to the digi world. What we need to do first is get some sleep, then in the morning, we can figure out some answers."  
As TK says this, a loud crash comes from the woods behind him. An Ogermon leaps from the trees.  
Pummel Whack!  
The digimon immediately digivolve back to their rookie forms except for Salamon, who goes back to her champion form of Gatomon. They prepare to attack.  
  
Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankelomon!   
  
Tail Hammer!  
The attack barely fazes him.  
Pummel Whack!  
Veemon, digivolve to... Exveemon!  
Vee Laser!  
Tail Hammer!  
The two attacks together are enough to scare away Ogermon.   
"Well," says Cody, " I guess this proves we're in the digiworld."  
"Sure Cody," says Ken, "but where are our friends, the lost kids, even Owikowa? Our digivices should have given us a reading on them by now. Plus they would have E-mailed us. This is all to weird."   
Just then they heard another noise coming from the trees. They spin around in time to see Agumon stumble from the forest.  
"Kari, TK, Davis, Cody, Ken, Yolie! I can't believe it! I must have finally lost my mind! You're alive!" He then collapses into unconsciousness.   
  
  
Where are the digidestined? What was Agumon talking about when he said that they were dead? Find out in The Next Digidestined part 2: History Revealed.   



	2. History Revieled

THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY  
PART 2  
HISTORY REVIELED  
  
Intro-  
Hello again. I'm hoping this part will be as good as the first and the ones following it as well. At some point in the course of this series, I will introduce new digimon. I will do my best to describe them. If I had both the talent and the equipment, I would draw a picture of them. I invite anyone that does have talent and a scanner to do the best you can in drawing them if you wish. Again, if you like this or have any ideas as how to improve the story, e-mail me at ssj3ghan@hotmail.com. As usual, I don't own Digimon or have anything to do with its production. With that over with, let's begin.  
  
The digidestined gather around Agumon. He is slightly shaking and his breathing sporadic. There are cuts and bruises all over his body. He is even wearing an Eye patch over his left eye. He looks much older than he did when they saw him just a few hours ago. They gently move his body closer to the fire and wait for him to wake up.  
"What could have happened to him in a few hours that could have done so much damage?" questions Cody. "I don't know," replies TK, "but it had to be horrible. Look at how old he looks. Is it even possible for a digimon to make someone age like that? He looks older than us."  
Suddenly Agumon sits up screaming. "The Dark Guardians are attacking!" he yells out. The digidestined quickly rush to his side.  
"Calm down Agumon!" pleads Kari. "What happened? Where are Tai and the others?" she asks.   
"It's the Dark Guardians. They are the most powerful digimon around there is no stopping them. I still can't believe you're still alive! Where have you been all this time?" he asks.   
"What do you mean all this time?" asks Yolie. " We were knocked through the digiport a couple of hours ago." "No you weren't." says Agumon, "You went through that twelve years ago."  
"WHAT?" they all scream in unison. "Yeah. We all searched for all of you for two years before everyone but Matt and Tai gave up. They kept looking for you until they came."   
"Who is they?" asked Ken. "They are the Dark Guardians. They came through the strange digiport you were sucked into." explains Agumon. "They said that they were sucked from the past by a strange light. They caused mass destruction. Whipped out the better part of the Earths population in mere weeks. Humanity went form a people of six billion, to a people of six million. It was horrible. We fought as hard as wee could, but to no avail. Most of the digi destined died that day."   
They all gasped in shock. Shakily Kari asks, "Who survived?" "You won't want to hear this. Are you sure you want to know?" asked Agumon. "Tell us," insisted TK. "Fine," replied Agumon. "but remember, I warned you. I think It might be easier to show you the results of the battle that to retell them. It's not to far away from here. Follow me."  
Agumon slowly got to his feet. With the help of Gatomon and Veemon, they set out for the sight of the first battle between good and the Dark Guardians. They walked in silence for about an hour. Finally Ken spoke up.   
" What were you doing in the forest Agumon?" he asks. "Well, we spotted a strange light coming from the forest. I came to check it out. We thought it could have been more Dark Guardians. Thankfully it was you guys."   
Agumon pauses for a moment. "It's just beyond these trees. Anyone that doesn't want to see this, turn away."  
As they step out of the forest, they see a city in ruin. There are fires everywhere, destruction all around them. The few buildings still standing are mostly ruble.   
Agumon points to a small cluster of stones. " Over there. Your answer is over there."  
They slowly approach the stones. As they near them, they see that they are actually grave markers. The children gasp as they read the stones. There are seven in all. Cody reads them carefully. "Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Gabumon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, and Gomamon." The stones also read "they died defending both their world and the Digiworld. They were true heroes to the end. They will be remembered."  
Kari starts to cry and grabs TK's arm and starts to cry right into his shoulder. Gatomon hugs her leg saying, "It will be ok Kari." Kari just keeps repeating the same fraise over and over again. "He can't be dead. Tai can't die. He just can't!" She continues to weep. Davis just stares at the ground, fighting back the tears. He always thought of Tai like the big brother he never had. They were all in shock. Veemon looked at them confused.   
"Why are you all so sad. They can all be reformatted, can't they?" he asked sheepishly.  
Davis looks down at his little blue friend with tears welling up in his eyes. "It's not like that for humans Veemon. When we die, there is no coming back, unless you believe in reincarnation." he explains.   
Yolie suddenly speaks up. "Wait a second, there are some names missing." "I know," says Agumon. "There are some remaining digidestined. We can head there next."  
They head back into the forest. They walk for over an hour when they reach a lake. "This place looks eerily familiar." says TK. "It should," says Agumon. He walks over to a tree and lifts up a section of bark to reveal a small keypad. He punches in a code and the lake parts. "This is where Gennai used to live," explains Agumon.   
They walk down the stairs to the house underneath the lake. "What do you mean 'used to live'?" asks Cody. Agumon stares at him and says, "He died in a horrible battle with Megapiedmon." "MEGAPIEDMON!" both Kari and TK blurt out at the same time. "But how is that possible?" asks Kari. "Magnangemon locked him into the Gate of Destiny. How could he escape?" she asks.   
"An extremely dark force even greater than Malomyotusmon opened o rift in space time kind of like the one that Etemon went through went Metelgreymon beat him. Piedmon came out as Megapiedmon and started to wreak havoc. He even destroyed the Evil digimon that set him free," explains Agumon. They arrive at the door. Agumon turns around and says, "He soon found an ally in Serpentdevimon. Demidevimon was also released from that gate. They are the ones that did all this. They soon amassed an army and took control of both worlds. Serpentdevimon rules in the Digiworld and Megapiedmon rules over Earth. Now, this is the last strong hold in the digiworld. Willis and Michael lead the resistance in the real world. We are the only ones left."  
With that, Agumon opened the door and led them inside. They found themselves surrounded by dozens of rookie digimon and some ten or twelve smaller champions. There were only three small ultimates there though. Agumon raises his hands high and shouts, "It's okay, they're with me." With that, they all return to their work. As the digidestined look around they see that the digimon are writing up battle plans and strategies. They head deeper into the house, into a back room. It's barley big enough for all of them to fit into it. It has no windows and a single light bulb hangs from the ceiling.   
"Wait here," says Agumon. He steps through the small door in the back of the room. Moments later the single bulb in the room goes out. They hear a door open, and then a blinding light hits them. They see a shadowy figure standing 5'6". They can't make out any kind of feature.   
"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" a voice booms.  
  
Who is this mysterious figure, and what does he have to do with the resistance? Find out in THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY PART 3, OLD FRIENDS RETURN.  



	3. Old Friends Return

THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY  
Part 3  
Old Friends Return  
  
Intro-  
Hello once again. As of this being written, the first two parts haven't been posted yet, so I have made a decision. I am going to wait until these three are put up until I submit any more. I apologize for both my bad spelling, and (for those that love this story) the wait you will have to endure. I just want to get feed back so I can make things better. Once again, send your comments to ssj3ghan@hotmail.com. Let's jump right in.  
  
"ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU?" screams the overwhelming voice.  
Cody sheepishly speaks up as saying, "We're the digidestined." "IMPOSSIBLE. THEY WERE ALL KILLED. WHO ARE YOU REALLY? TELL ME NOW OR ELSE."  
The digimon quickly form a protective line in front of their friends. "You have to get through us first!" screams Patamon.  
The shadowy figure freezes. It then turns toward Patamon. "YOU, THE PATAMON, WHERE WERE YOU HACHED?" asks the figure.  
"File Island, why do you care?" replies Patamon.  
Suddenly the lights dim back to normal. The kids all blink as the world slowly comes back into focus. As the lights die down, they see that there are really two figures, a small bird shaped one, and a human. As their eyes further adjust, they can fully make out the bird.  
"Biyomon!" screams Yolie with delight. The little pink bird stares at her for a moment, then shouts with joy, "Yolie, you're alive!" The human quickly runs over and hugs Yolie.   
"It's been so long. We thought you were dead," the human squeals with pure delight, quickly moving from person to person, repeating the same reaction. As their vision finally returns to normal, they see that the figure is a woman, around thirty, regular height. She is wearing a ripped pair of blue jeans, tattered green and blue shirt, and is at that moment, crying her eyes out.  
"We thought that we'd never see you guys again, but you're finally back. Now we have a chance," she says.   
"Excuse me," says Yolie, "but how do you know us, and who are you?"  
"It's been so long, I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. This should help," she states. She quickly runs over to a near by table, picks up a big blue bowl, and puts it on her head.  
"It's Sora!" screams Kari. She quickly runs over and hugs her old friend.  
"It's so good to see you too Kari," Sora says in a kind and gentle voice. "The others aren't going to believe this. Follow me, there are others that will be happy to see you."  
They walk out the door and down a dark and steep hallway. They pass various other digimon, and once and awhile even a human.   
"So this is your base of operations in the digi world?" asks Yolie.  
"Indeed," says a voice in front of them. They enter another room, this one big enough to be a show room at a car dealership. It's filled with computers and various other machines. Two Mekanorimon guard the door. Wires run all over the place, but they all converge on a familiar yellow laptop.  
"This is the information center. All our intelligence reports and information are stored here." Explains Sora. "I believe you all know our chief intelligence officer."  
A chair swivels around to reveal a man about five foot five. He has spiky purplish hair, and a scare running down his right cheek. Next to him was a Tentomon.   
"Izzy!" cries out Cody excitedly. He quickly runs over to him and hugs him hard.  
"I'm happy to see you're ok as well Cody, but please, I can't breath," gasps Izzy.  
Just then, footsteps are heading down the hall towards them. They sound rather different than normal ones, kind of offbeat. Another figure walks into the light. He has only one real leg, the other being one of an Andromon. He walks with a cane fashioned from the body of a Cherrymon. He has short, spiky blond hair, and a broken harmonica hanging from a chain around his neck. On his right cheek, there is a tattoo of the crest of friendship, on the left cheek, is the crest of hope.  
"Who are these intruders?" asks this figure.  
TK stares directly at him. His eyes fall on the crest of friendship. He starts to speak when the figure screams at him, "Silence! Who do you think you are?"  
TK stands as straight as he can and answers, "Takeru Takaishi," he responds with a slight tremble in his voice.  
The figure freezes and stares at TK and whispers, "TK." He runs as fast as he can towards TK and gives him the biggest, strongest hug he can muster. TK feels tears hitting his shoulder. He can hear an almost inaudible whisper as the stranger says, "You're alive. After all this time I've found you. They said that it was crazy to think that you were still alive, but I knew," The figure stepped back and looked straight at Kari and said, "and so did Tai." He quickly walked over to her and hugged her firmly. "We never gave up." Kari started to cry. "We all miss Tai and the others," said the strange man comfortingly.  
"Who are you?" asked TK.  
"TK, it's me, Yamato. Don't you recognize me?"   
"Matt!" TK rushed forward and they hugged again.  
"This is touching and all" interrupts Davis, "but we need to get down to business. We have to learn about these Dark Guardians."  
Yolie quickly smacks him in the back of the head. "Let them have this Davis. Matt hasn't seen TK in years." "No," says TK, "Davis is right." "I am?" says a confused Davis. "He is?" asks Yolie, equally confused. "Yeah. I'm happy Matt's alive and all, but we have more important things to get to."  
Matt and Sora lead them into a small conference room. They all sit down and Matt and Sora tell them the tale of what happened, and the legend of the Delta Digimon.  
  
What are the Delta Digimon? How will this effect the out come of the inevitable battle? This and more will be revealed in the next chapter of THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY Part 4, Legends and Destinies Revealed.  



	4. Legends and Destinies Revealed

The Next Digidestiny  
Part 4  
Legends and Destinies Revealed  
  
Hello again. I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. I am writing this for you. I appreciate the support. Enough of my ego running through, let's get into it. This chapter will explain what's been going on for the last twelve years, and start to explain their current situation. As usual, I don't own Digimon or have anything to do with it's production, I just like the story, and thought this idea was cool. Lets Start with the story then.  
  
The digidestined all gather around Matt. The digimon all sit with their partners, while Sora and Biyomon stand in the background. They all listen intently as Matt Retells the past to them.  
"After you all disappeared, we all kind of broke down. We all searched almost nonstop for six months. After that, Izzy and Mimi gave up. After another year, so did Joe, but Tai and I never gave up hope that somewhere, somehow, you all survived. Sora stuck with us the longest, she felt too much loyalty to Tai and me to just stop, but after three years, she couldn't take it any longer. Not long after that, another strange rift appeared in the sky above Highton View Terrace. We got excited and thought you had finally returned, but our hopes were crushed. Through the gate came Megapiedmon and Serpentdevimon. (By the way, Megapiedmon looks like a more muscular Piedmon. The only real difference is his strength and attire. He now wears a rainbow colored tank top, with orange armor covering his chest. On his arms, there were thick gauntlets. On the top half of them, there was a large oblong dome running from front to back. In the front of them was an opening. Serpentdevimon looks like a giant cobra bout twenty feet long, with the head of Devimon. He also has Devimons' wings and arms.) They killed so many people. Not even Wargreymon and Metelgarurumon could stop them. We finally retreated to the digiworld. We sought refuge with Gennai. While there, he told us of an ancient prophecy. He said that when the worlds seem to have finally achieved peace, the darkest of all evils shall arise. They will strike fear into even the greatest heroes heart. Many innocents shall fall to them. When all seems lost, the chosen will appear, and gain ultimate power, and then two shall rise above all else, and become Deltan. The sky will be divided in two, and light will face off against dark, and an angel and a dragon will defeat the evil. We hoped that it meant that you were coming back, but when Zudomon digivolved into Marineangemon, we lost hope in finding you once more. Then, Gomamon was deleted. Joe tried to save him, but got killed as well. Not long after, Mimi was killed in battle. Palmon couldn't tack the pain and hung herself with her own vines. Finally, there was Tai. I had been roughed up pretty bad by some mega digimon, they even deleted Gabumon. Then Tai and Agumon came rushing in. Agumon digivolved and fought them off. Then Megapiedmon showed up. Tai insisted that Wargreymon take me to safety. He said that he could handle himself. I tried to argue, but I was too weak. We never did find a body. That was two years ago, and we are barely surviving this war. You guys are like a blessing. You're our best hope of beating them. Gabumon's gone, and Agumon can't digivolve without Tai, so we don't have any Megas. You can turn the tide of this war."   
As Matt concludes, the digidestined all just stare at each other. They don't know what to say.  
Yolie is the first to speak. "How do we even know if this so called prophecy is real? I mean, he could have just made it up to boost your spirits." Every one stares at her. "Hey it could happen."   
" I don't think so," replies Kari. "In all the time we have known Gennai, he has never lied to us for any reason, good or bad. He would never do that."   
"You've got a good point Kari," says TK, "but I think we should consider the deeper meanings of what we just heard." Every one just stares at TK for a moment. Finally Davis speaks up.   
"What do you mean deeper meaning? We have to get stronger because we are that last hope for all of humanity (Veemon elbows him in the knee) and good digimon. That's all the deeper meaning I need. I say we find these guys and beat em up!"  
"That's not so easy," says Izzy. "First off, none of your digimon can hold even one of the deltas off for just two minutes. Second of all, no one knows where their base of operations is. We have been searching for years but can find nothing. The best thing you can do now is try and get even stronger and wait the right time to strike."  
Matt stands up and says, "As of now, Megapiedmon has no idea that you're back. We have surprise on our side." Just as he finishes saying this, an explosion rocks the base.   
"What was that?" screams Yolie. She quickly clings onto Kens arm. Sora runs over to the wall and opens a small box. She pulls out a small microphone and quickly says, "All units, report to battle stations!" The digimon in the base start to scramble. It has become some kind of organized chaos. They run around, some to computer stations, others to the front and back entrances. As all this is happening, two more explosions rock the base. The digidestined run for the front entrance. No one is stopping them because they are too caught up in their own duties. Sora and Izzy follow them as best they can.   
"Stop!" screams Sora. "You don't know what you're getting yourselves into!" Before she can get to them, they burst out onto the surface, and are face to face with a Balckwargreymon.  
  
What is going to happen to the digidestined? Can they survive this battle? Can they unlock the secrets of the Delta digimon? Why do I keep asking these questions? Find out the answers to some of these questions in THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY PART 5, BATTLE AT THE LAKE.   



	5. Battle At The Lake

THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY  
PART 5  
BATTLE AT THE LAKE  
  
Hello once more. As I write this, it is one day after the tragedy in New York. I am rather somber. Since neither this nor the other story I am writing will do a proper tribute to those lost I will write a poem soon. I urge other writers to do he same, and keep those lost in your hearts. On a happier note, this story seems to be coming along well. As I see it, there will be well over 15 chapters to this because I'm not too skilled at writing and get to my desired conclusion much to quickly. Now for the usual stuff. I don't own Digimon. If I did I'd be insanely rich. Needles to say, I'm not. I'm practically broke. I am merely writing this story for my amusement, and hopefully for those of you out there reading it. Now let's rejoin our heroes.   
  
When last we left the Digidestined, they were face to face with a Blackwargreymon. Yolie screams as loud as she can as it reaches down to grab them. TK and Kari look at each other and say as one, "Digivovle!"   
  
Patamon, digivolve to...Angemon!  
Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!  
Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!  
Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!  
  
The three digimon went into the fray. Garudamon went straight for Blackwargreymon. She punched him in the gut. He fell back a few steps before he shot into the air. He started to charge up a Terra Destroyer attack.  
"We can't let this happen!" screams Yolie. "We have to help fight." All the new digidestined look to their digimon and scream out, "DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
Veemon, digivolve to...Exveemon!  
Armadillomon, digivolve to...Ankylomon!  
Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!  
Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!  
  
The digimon quickly run into the violent battle. Human and digimon fight side by side. There are humans wearing crudely made armor and fighting with nothing more than cattle prods and machine guns. There are attacks going everywhere. Stingmon goes up against a rather strong Skullmeramon.   
  
Spiking Strike!  
  
Stingmon quickly and expertly does multiple kicks into Skullmeramons' side. Skullmeramon falls back slowly. He is being pelted badly when he reaches out and grabs Stingmons foot and flings him into a nearby tree. He raises his hands for his attack.  
  
Metal Fireball!  
  
It strikes Stingmon directly in the chest. He flies through the tree that was supporting him and lands next to the shore. Ken looks on in horror as his friend is being beaten. Skullmeramon comes running up to Stingmon and kicks him into the air. As Stingmon soars upward, Skullmeramon jumps up. When Stingmon starts to fall back down, Skullmeramon Knees him in the back and blasts with another metal fireball. Stingmon sinks into the ground about ten feet, creating a giant crater. All the while, Ken looks on. All he can think about is how his best friend is being beaten to a pulp. As these thoughts run through his head, a faint glow emanates from his pocket. He slowly reaches in and removes his crest. He watches it glow more and more brightly. He looks over at Stingmon and sees that he is glowing too. Stingmon slowly stands up and flies right at Skullmeramon. A pink energy blade emerges from his arm.  
  
Spiking Strike!  
  
He impales Skullmeramon and then punches him in the face. He continues to pummel the evil digimon back. Ken stares at this new development. He can't believe that Stingmon is winning. Suddenly, Skullmeramon punches him in the face. The normal blue flames surrounding him burn even brighter. He kicks Stingmon in the side of the head and then elbows him in the gut. Kens' crest glows even brighter as he looks on in horror. Ken is so enraged that he screams out, "You don't deserve this Stingmon! You're too kind!" With those words, Stingmon is engulfed in a bright light.   
  
Stingmon, digivolve to...  
  
Stingmon gets taller. He stands about five feet taller than before. A ring like those you see during DNA digivolving appears and moves over Stingmons' body. As it does, his body takes on a silver metallic look. Kind of like the T-100 from Terminator 2. Those floppy antenna looking things on the top of his head are replaced by two metal spikes.  
  
Metalstingmon!  
  
Ken looks at him in amazement. "You digivolved!" he screamed. Metalstingmon sped towards Skullmeramon. As he neared him, a large metal spike came out of his wrist from the same spot where those pink blades were.   
  
Steel Strike!  
  
He impaled Skullmeramon and then kicked him away. Skullmeramon quickly fell apart into digidust. Ken quickly runs to Metalstingmon. "You digivolved. How?" "You saw true kindness in me. That allowed me to digivolve using your crest." Metalstingmon explained. "We better help the others," Ken said. They ran of toward the battle round.  
The others were in just as much trouble as what Ken and Metalstingmon just got out of. Angemon was helping Ankelomon fight of a group of Darktyrannomon. There were four of them. TK and Cody were standing by a large rock while they watch their digimon fight. Ankelomon did a tail hammer and hit one of the Darktyrannomon in the foot. He then tackled the large digimon to the ground. The Darktyrannomon just got up and launched a Fire Blast attack. It hit Ankelomon and sent him into the forest. Angemon hit that Darktyrannomon with his Angel Rod. Then he swept his feet out from under him and used his Hand of Fate. The attack struck the evil digimon directly in the chest, but it barley fazed him. The Darktyrannomon punched Angemon in the head and sent him flying. Just then, Ankelomon came running from the trees. He jumped up and did a flying Tail hammer to the Darktyrannomon. Another Darktyrannomon then hit him from behind. Cody and TK couldn't stand it any longer. They looked to each other and simply nodded. "DNA Digivolve!" they said in unison.   
  
Angemon...  
Ankelomon...  
DNA Digivolve to...  
  
Nothing happened. They tried again and still nothing. TK was really worried. He turned to Angemon, "Digivolve Angemon!"  
  
Angemon, digivolve to...Magnaangemon!  
  
Magnaangemon fly at the Darktyrannomon and slashed one with Excalibur. He cut open his gut and then sliced him in half. The digimon burst into digidust. Ankelomon did a flying Tail Hammer to the head of another as Magnaangemon cut him into three pieces. The third and fourth Darktyrannomon got scared and tried to run way. Magnaangemon opened up the gate of destiny and they were sucked in. TK yelled up to Magnaangemon, "We better go help the others!" They all nodded and took off towards the rest of the battle.  
Angewomon was firing Celestial Arrows left and right. About ten Deltamon surrounded her and Aquilamon. They were getting pounded. The Deltamon just kept firing their Triple Force attacks. Angewomon was doing ok, but Aquilamon was taking a beating. He kept firing Blast Ring after blast ring, but to no avail. The evil digimon were just too strong and too numerous. Aquilamon got hit from behind and smacked into the ground. As he struggled to get back up, he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He let out a scream of pain. The head biting her was then hit by a beam. It was Exveemon. He gave the Deltamon a strong veekick and then hit it with another veelaser attack. The Deltamon was knocked back a few feet. Then Exveemon and Aquilamon both hit it at the same time with a veelaser and blast rings. The Deltamon was digidust. They then went over to help Angewomon. She hit Deltamon after Deltamon with her celestial arrows. The Deltamon were fighting back. Angewomon had been taking on about twelve of them at once. She was barely staying in the air. She had taken out maybe four or five of the evil digimon before the large group attacked her. She had managed to take down three of them so far, but was being overwhelmed. When Aquilamon and Exveemon got there, they each took away one of the Deltamon. That still left Angewomon with seven of them. She was starting to make a comeback when she got hit from behind. She plummeted to earth and as she was about to hit the ground, a giant talon-like hand caught her. Angewomon looked up at here savior and saw it was Garudamon. The giant bird digimon gently set the injured angel down and then went to work on the Deltamon. She shot a wing blaze attack into the group, and took out two of them with that hit. Just as she touched down on the ground, she was hit from be hind by a Triple Force attack. She fell forward and stumbled, but staid on her feet. She spun around and kicked the Deltamon. The evil digimon flew through the air and hit a tree hard enough to kill it. It burst into digidust.   
The battle raged on for hours. Attacks exchanged from both sides causing large amounts of damage. The battle was bloody and not for the eyes of children. Many died that day. When it was all over with, the digidestined had survived, but barley. Yolie had a broken arm, Cody had s twisted ankle, Davis had bit his tongue (they had hoped this would happen for a long time, but not like this), and TK and Kari both had severe bumps and bruises. The lake was surrounded by blood and digidust. Carnage covered the land. As all the digidestined limped back to the base, one thought ran through their heads, "Will we be able to win this war?"  
  
Will the digidestined be able to win against the odds? Was Stingmons' digivolve a coincidence, or a greater part of the prophecy? Will the others digivolve soon? Will I stop asking stupid questions that you all probably already know the answers to? Some of these answers will be answered in The Next Digidestiny. PART 6, The New Journey.   



	6. The New Journey

THE NEXT DIGIDESTINY  
  
PART 6  
  
THE NEW JOURNEY  
  
Hello once more. I bid you all greetings. Enough of that crap. How yall doin? This is going to be a bit sketchy. I wasn't sure exactly how to do this chapter, so I would appreciate feed back for this. I need to know what's wrong so I can make it better. Now for the usual crap. I don't own Digimon. I wish I did. Then I would be so rich I could do anything I wanted. I COULD GET AWAY WITH MURDER! Wait. Uh. Forget that last part. Let's join the story.  
  
The digidestined were led back into the base. They were hyped about winning the battle. They chatted amongst each other until they came to the meeting room. Matt was waiting for them there. He had a look of mixed fear and joy, and that is not an easy look to pull off. They fell silent when they saw him. "You did a good job out there," Matt said. "But you almost lost. This is too tough of a battle for you guys to fight right now. You need more power, and I know just how you can get it."  
  
Matt pauses for a moment. He walks over to the wall. As he reaches a small picture, he pushes a series of colors. Slowly the picture draws away from the wall. He reaches in and removes a stone slab. Matt walks back over to the table and drops it in the middle. "This slab tells of three new crests. They will give the newest digidestined the ability to digivolve to the ultimate. I believe that this will be the first step to finding the Delta level." He pauses a moment to let it all sink in. Cody raises his hand. "Yes Cody," Matt says. "What are these new crests?" Izzy grins. "I knew you'd ask that sooner or later. It is quite simple really. The new crests are the most outstanding qualities that you three have. They basically bring out your best qualities." Yolie speaks up. "But I thought that we had our digieggs for that." "That is true," Izzy said. "But these should allow the digimon to digivolve to ultimate. If they can do that, it should just be a matter of time until they hit mega. And if that happens, then Deltan is not far away." The others nodded at this. Davis speaks up. "How are we supposed to find these new crests?" Izzy and all the others stare at him. "What?" Davis asks with an embarrassed look on his face. "We just can't believe that you made a good point. This is unprecedented," Izzy said with a smile. "Hey!" Davis yelled out. They all let out a small laugh at this, but they all were silent as Matt slammed his hand on the table. "Now isn't the time for laughter. We need to get going." He got nothing but blank stares from the digidestined. "What are you talking about Matt?" asked TK. "You have to leave," Matt said. "But I don't want to leave!" yelled Davis. "I'll be good! I promise!" Yolie quickly smacked him in the back of the head. "Thank you Yolie," said Matt. "As I was saying, you guys have to leave. You need to search for the new crests. Without them, we are doomed." Cody slowly raises his hand. "Yes Cody?" asks Matt. "Well, you never did tell us what these crests are." Matt and Izzy both have embarrassed looks on their faces. "Oops. Sorry about that," said Izzy.  
  
"The new crests are for Davis, Yolie, and, Cody. They are the crests of Loyalty, Devotion and Curiosity." Matt walks over to the door. "Now go out there and find them. We need you guys to be stronger than ever. We need these new crests." The digidestined stood up and started to walk out when Davis stopped.  
  
"Wait a second, don't we need supplies?" Matt, Sora, and Izzy all sweat drop. "I knew we forgot something," Izzy said. "You are supposed to be the genius man," Matt said. Sora just walks over into a small room. She walks back in about three minutes later. Matt and Izzy are still yelling at each other. She is carrying six backpacks. She hands one to each digidestined.  
  
"These have enough supplies for two weeks. I hope it won't take you much longer than that," says Sora. She is on the verge of tears. "I thought that I had lost you guys for so long. Then we lost Tai and the others. I just didn't know if I could go on. Then we found you all again, and you are leaving." She starts to sniffle a little. "Just be safe." She quickly hugs Kari and TK. "Take care of each other. Be careful." They all said their good byes and set out into the Digital World in search of the three new crests.  
  
Will they find the new crests in time to save both worlds? Will Davis ever grow a brain? Will I ever finish this story? Who knows really but me, AND I'M NOT TELLING! Not for now at least. Find out some of these answers next time in, The Next Digidestiny Part 7: Where Loyalties Lie.  
  
A/N: Sorry about it being shorter than the others. I have a bit of writer's block. That and I got a lot of schoolwork. I'll get to the next chapter soon. I should have it done by Christmas. I hope. 


End file.
